


今夜我不关心人类

by Goodbyecleo



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Role-Playing Game
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodbyecleo/pseuds/Goodbyecleo
Summary: One Night in Dortmund





	今夜我不关心人类

　　莱万对临时去多特蒙德出差这件事很是不满，更不满的是那个不靠谱的秘书给他定了张火车票。直到坐上火车，黑发男人都还在盘算扣秘书工资的事，扣多少用什么理由扣合理之类的琐碎问题。这种不满情绪在火车离开站台后到达了巅峰，莱万悲哀的发现——火车里没有信号，认命地摁灭手机，盯着屏幕边缘的小裂纹发起呆。  
　  
　  
　　“Hi”  
　　

　　对面座位那个踩点上车的金发青年一边放包一边热情的和莱万打着招呼。莱万露出一个浅淡的笑容作为回应。  
　　

　　“你是德国人吗？”青年问。

　　莱万摇摇头。  
　　

　　“你是来旅游的吗？第一次来多特蒙德？”青年又换了英语问。

　　莱万不想继续交谈敷衍的“嗯”了一声。视线从青年毛衣上的黄色麋鹿移到被冻红的鼻尖。  
　　

　　青年对莱万的冷淡态度毫不在意继续喋喋不休说个不停：“我是本地人，可以给你当导游哦，圣诞集市特别有意思，你知道圣诞集市吧，多特蒙德有全欧洲最大的圣诞树，特别美……”  
　　

　　莱万看着小金毛眉飞色舞地说着，生动的表情有些可爱，黏黏糊糊的蹩脚英语却让他感到头痛，但还是礼貌的回复了在当地有朋友不需要导游。青年见他丝毫不感兴趣的样子干脆躺倒在座位上搔首弄姿起来，好在车上乘客稀稀拉拉没有几个。  
　　

　　“我还可以提供其他服务。”小金毛撑着下巴，棕绿色的眼睛直勾勾地望着他，还自以为很有风情的眨了眨眼。  
　　

　　“你太瘦了。”没有直接拒绝，莱万的回答有些让青年意外。

　　 

　　“我很强壮的!”青年拉开羽绒服拉链掀起毛衣给他看。  
　　

　　莱万看着那片裸露出来的雪白皮肤和肌肉线条不太明显的平坦小腹挑了挑眉毛，视线上移，从细瘦的脖颈到有些歪的鼻梁，最后是那双天真又炙热带着笑意的棕绿色眼睛。莱万露出个耐人寻味的笑容，内心横生出的欲望让他兴奋的微微发抖。  
　　

 

　　……  
　　

 

　　直到被捏着脖子带出浴室，冰冷的空气激得罗伊斯一抖，他混沌的脑子才意识到事态发展已经超出自己的控制了。不过是想骗骗外地人做个小兼职怎么就真把自己卖了?伴游服务怎么就变床上服务了。现在和黑发男人表示到此为止并真挚祝福对方圣诞快乐来年一切顺利，男人会放过自己吗？罗伊斯胡乱想着，没来得及开口就被身后的男人推倒在了柔软的床铺上，还恶劣地拍了一下他的屁股，那是个无法用语言描述的美妙弧度，正直如莱万也没有忍住。微秒的痛感让罗伊斯羞耻的耳朵都红了，挣扎着要翻身。  
　　

　　“忘了我刚刚说的话了？要乖乖的。”莱万一只手就把罗伊斯制住了，慢条斯理的把浴袍带子扯开，像是在拆一件圣诞礼物。

 

　　一只手色情的从尾巴骨缓缓摸上后颈，吻了吻肩膀的皮肤，微凉的手指又顺着肩膀滑到了胸口，粗鲁地扯了下乳头，罗伊斯发出声惊喘。莱万慢条斯理的继续往下摸，他的指腹在肚脐附近轻佻地画着圈，身下的人敏感地扭了两下。莱万用手臂箍紧他，手指探到腿间。  
　　

　　“你不能这样。”罗伊斯把头埋在枕头和毯子的缝隙里，声音听起来闷闷的。

 

　　“为什么不行？你这么可爱，想对你为所欲为。”而他的手，已然放肆地在金发青年的双腿之间为所欲为起来。

 

　　“趴着不舒服。”青年发出声软软的轻如蚊蚁的抱怨。  
　　

　　莱万安慰般地吻了吻他的脊背，用牙齿和舌头在他后颈吸吮出一个深深的印记，自私又色情。随后掰着他的肩把他翻了个面，看他憋红的脸和美丽的眼睛一闪而过的惊慌神情，像只受惊的小鹿。想欺负他，看他生气，想看他哭….莱万把一切都仔细在心里计划好。不管干什么，青年都不会抗拒自己，莱万伴随着毫无根据的自信如此认为。  
　　

　　舌尖轻佻的从耳垂肆意的游走到耳廓，还坏心的在他耳边吹气，看他微微颤抖又挣脱不了的样子，贴着耳朵低声问他名字。罗伊斯感觉到耳边滚烫的呼气，怕痒地缩着脖子，整个脑子都是混沌的。好一会才反应过来，“Marco，我叫Marco。”  
　　

　　莱万在舌尖来回念了好几遍，觉得身下的青年从名字到头发丝都可爱的要命。  
　　

　　想着便放轻力道向后拽住他的头发，让他的下巴扬起来，小巧的喉结暴露出来，在薄薄的皮肤下脆弱的上下滑动着。用嘴唇蹭着他的脖子，轻轻地啃噬起来，皮肤的温度混着洗发水的香味，让莱万愉悦地眯起眼。最后吻上罗伊斯的嘴唇，比他想象中柔软太多。浅尝辄止的一吻让莱万有些不满，扳起小金毛的下巴吻他，牙齿甚至都轻轻地撞到了一起，舌头肆意的探进去从牙龈舔到上颚，看他不自主的微微张嘴喘息，连眼角都变成淡淡的粉色。罗伊斯陷在绵软的床铺里无可奈何，只能努力攀附着莱万的后背回吻，呼吸越来越急促，那双睁的大大且泛着水汽的绿眼睛迷离的望着莱万，眼中羞耻又动情。

 

　　莱万抓过他的手固定在头顶，另一只手开始在腿间肆意捏揉，屈起他的一条腿，在罗伊斯绷得笔直的小腿上亲了亲，罗伊斯立刻被腿上痒酥酥的触感激起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。莱万又体贴地吻了吻他的膝盖，那里有几道正在结痂的细小伤口，用指关节温柔地摩挲了一会，瘙痒一般的抚摸让青年不自在的动了动腿。  
　　

　　罗伊斯有些疑惑地抬头，刚好撞进那双灰蓝色的眼睛里，像是冬天的海，让他不受控制地打了个冷颤。莱万笑了笑，低头舔了下罗伊斯的阴茎，张嘴含了进去，嘴唇包住牙齿，让它尽情享受而不至于受伤。湿热的吮吸让罗伊斯硬的发疼，手指自然地插进莱万黑色的头发里，毫不掩饰这种感觉有多好，过短的深色头发让他抓不太稳最后只能大胆地摁住了莱万的后脑勺。

 

　　嘴里喊着：“慢点...啊，先生，请慢一点。”莱万真的慢了下来，还伸出一只手在敏感的腰部来回抚摸，渐渐多了点温情脉脉的味道。

 

　　“不，不要...不要再舔了...”罗伊斯满脸潮红，柔软的发丝在枕头上蹭来蹭去。

 

　　莱万没理他，继续有节奏的吞吐着。罗伊斯下意识地抬起跨，往他喉咙深处顶。“啊啊...不要了，求你...”那快感来的太强烈，腹部微微痉挛着，罗伊斯几乎要哭出来。

 

　　莱万的嘴唇却在这时毫不留恋的离开了，罗伊斯在这射精的边缘难受的颤抖着，感到困惑和一点点失望。莱万看着他依旧保持着两手举过头顶虚握着拳头完全打开身体的姿势，温和的摸了摸那一头在枕头上蹭的蓬乱的柔软金发。“可以叫我莱万，记住了。”莱万带着笑意起身拉开床头柜，拿出安全套和润滑剂，顺便脱掉了一直碍事的浴袍。  
　　

　　架起罗伊斯一条腿，在股间挤了一大团润滑剂，手指在臀缝间来回爱抚着，无微不至的用手指给青年扩张。莱万还不忘抬头去看他的表情，那双湿润的绿眼睛让莱万有一瞬间的失神，不由自主地伸出手用指尖轻轻摩挲对方发红的眼角，罗伊斯侧过头吻了吻莱万的手腕，眼神诱惑又不服输的样子。  
　　

　　在罗伊斯温暖的身体里，莱万把手指屈起来四处探索着，在青年的喘息声中愈来愈用力。莱万看着他紧闭的双眼和微微颤动的睫毛，突然想到个主意，贴近他的耳朵故意把词句揉碎放慢坏心眼的夸奖道：“My beautiful boy, I want you. You're so cute and have such long legs. I need to slide my cock in your hole asap……”罗伊斯被他灵活的手指击溃羞耻地别过脸，自欺欺人不去回应，耳朵却不争气的红了。

 

　　抽出手指莱万握着自己的阴茎插了进去，缓慢的进出着。温柔的动作却让眼眶发酸泪水涌了出来，不想让对方看见自己这样的表情，罗伊斯偏过脸。莱万停下动作靠近的感觉，让他的泪水更加一发不可收拾。“弄疼你了？”莱万柔声问。金发青年摇摇头，执拗的用手臂环住莱万把头埋进对方肩窝，不让莱万看他，只闷声说：“可以了。”  
　　

　　莱万听了从喉咙里发出声愉悦的笑，这才开始认真用力地抽插起来。罗伊斯只觉得呼吸一窒，攀在莱万背上的手指用力的陷进了肉里。他挺动着腰轻而易举的找到罗伊斯最舒服的敏感点，顶的他骨头都酥了，再被撞一下就会骨头散架一般。  
　　

　　莱万始终觉得可以在罗伊斯温暖又紧致的身体里进得更深，因此撞得一次比一次凶猛，像一头正在猎食的黑豹。罗伊斯觉得疼但又不想让他看见自己这张受了委屈的脸，用手背微微挡住眼睛。莱万失笑，放缓了动作，吻了吻罗伊斯挡住眼睛的手心，喘着气问：“想不想骑到我身上来？”理智尚存的罗伊斯摇了摇头。“会很舒服的，Marco，相信我。”莱万语气轻柔真挚，让罗伊斯丧失了判断力。看到金发青年有一点点动摇，莱万快速和他换了位置 ，扶着他的腰从下面狠狠地进入了他的身体，这一下罗伊斯消受不起，瞪大眼咬着嘴唇，发出声幼猫般细软的呻吟。

 

　　双手撑着莱万的肩膀，罗伊斯口齿不清的让他轻点不要再往里顶了，莱万尝到甜头愈发的贪得无厌起来，罗伊斯像一是艘在大浪里上下颠簸快要被掀翻的小船。莱万恶狠狠地顶他：“Marco，你里面真舒服，又热又紧。”“不……不要说了。”罗伊斯眼眶湿润，夹着莱万的腰被撞的晃来晃去。莱万看他眼角都沾着泪，有点可怜的样子，心软了。射精之后，罗伊斯张开手脚摊在床上，汗湿的头发黏在额头上，腿根麻木，除了发抖以外，做不了别的动作。莱万摘下套子打了个结扔进了垃圾桶。

 

　　……

 

　　接了杯温水放在床头柜上。莱万撩开金发青年汗湿的刘海吻了吻他的额头，把他的腿又拉开了一些，看着刚进入的地方，毫无预兆地插了两根手指进去，罗伊斯不可置信地瞪大眼睛有气无力地的反抗他，纤细的脊背蜷缩起来挣扎着想要合拢双腿。莱万却不如他愿强硬的掰开他的膝盖把腿分的更开了。用手指深深浅浅的插着。大腿根打着颤，那块皮肤已经被爱抚的潮红湿热。罗伊斯委屈的不行，声音软软地求饶：“不要玩了……别玩我了。”莱万无可奈何地耸耸肩，为难的回道：“可是你很好玩啊，Marco。”一边继续搔弄着他的内部。小金毛咬着嘴唇被欺负的泪水在眼眶里打转。莱万亲了亲他的眼皮，用吻堵住了他的抗议。

 

　　有些欲望越被藏起来，越是来势汹汹。“Marco，你不是说多特蒙德的圣诞树很美吗？”金发青年呆呆地点了点头。虽然是在说圣诞树但说这话的莱万却露出个冷不丁要把人拆吃入腹的眼神，罗伊斯不由自主的抖了一下。看到他一脸慌张的模样，恨不得立马把他操到哭，让他哑着嗓子求饶。莱万露出个无害的笑容，突然拦腰一把抱起罗伊斯，几步就把他带到落地窗前。

 

　　眼前突然出现一片斑斓的灯光，甚至能隐约听到远处传来圣诞歌的欢快旋律。罗伊斯愣愣地看着窗外，这个位置刚好能看到圣诞集市那棵巨大圣诞树顶闪亮的星星。莱万在他耳边自言自语道：“多特蒙德的圣诞树果然很美，Marco没有骗我。”说完一只手臂箍着他的腰腹，像怕他散架一样，猛地一顶整根没入。罗伊斯身子一颤连尖叫都噎在了喉咙，无措地盯着玻璃反光，腿不争气的直打哆嗦，软的站不直。他被莱万塞得满满的，逃也不知到往哪逃。手掌和膝盖都抵在冰冷的玻璃上，罗伊斯很怕冷不自觉地后退往莱万怀里缩。这手脚发软的推搡就好像欲拒还迎，莱万干脆利落地将他压在落地窗前，迫不及待大力的抽插起来，性器整根进出，顶得他意乱情迷魂飞魄散。罗伊斯眼眶通红，眼角随时能挤出一滴水，抽噎着让莱万换个地方。

 

　　莱万从他身体里退出来。把他翻过来让他背靠着落地窗。“Good boy.”莱万语气温柔的安慰，还在他泛红的脸颊亲了亲。“莱万…我……”罗伊斯嘴唇哆哆嗦嗦说不出一句完整的话来。莱万抬起他的手臂让他搂住自己的脖子，托起他两侧的大腿环住自己的腰，罗伊斯怕掉下去，四肢紧紧捆住莱万像是要把自己融入对方的身体。不需要再做润滑，莱万的阴茎又蛮横的挤了进来。比之前任何一次都凶猛，但身体却诚实的让人绝望，酥麻的感觉一直蔓延到蜷缩着的脚趾尖。享受着那种美妙的紧张感，莱万丢了节制，肉体简单粗暴地撞击着，纯粹的快而深，撑开狭窄湿润的甬道把精液射到了最里面。

 

　　罗伊斯被微凉的体液刺激得心脏狠狠跳了一下，快感让他无法自持的颤抖着闭上了眼睛，射在了莱万小腹上。莱万吻了吻他的眼睑慢慢抽出自己的性器，刚刚射进去的东西顺着罗伊斯泛红的大腿流了下来，白皙的肌肤布满情欲的红晕。金发青年觉得羞耻，把脸埋在莱万肩窝不动了，莱万笑了一下，低头吻他，把他搂进怀里，眼神因为高潮的余韵柔软的像一滩水，亲了亲罗伊斯的耳朵。“Marco，我们洗完澡再睡。”罗伊斯手臂软软的圈着莱万的脖子，一句话都说不出来。

 

……  
　　　

 

　　罗伊斯窝在莱万怀里玩他的手指，一根根的揉捏过去，温暖修长，迷恋的盯着看了老半天。一想到这双手刚刚是如何玩弄自己的... “咳” 想到这罗伊斯突然不自在的咳嗽了一声，把莱万的手甩到一边，脸红的转移了视线。莱万奇怪的看了他一眼把毯子往上拉了拉。“我的演技怎么样?”罗伊斯转过身把头枕在莱万胸口。蓬松的头发蹭的莱万下巴有些痒，有一搭没一搭地捋着罗伊斯的头发，柔软的金色发丝缠绕着他的手指又匆忙的从指缝里溜走，像是在抚摸小鸟翅膀下的绒毛。  
　　 

　　“小导游Marco演技很不错，罗秘书演技就差一点。”莱万言简意赅。  
　　

　　罗秘书买到了不晚点的火车票难道不值得夸奖吗？罗伊斯不满的嘟起嘴，像只气鼓鼓的河豚。以前输球罗伊斯也会这样，所以莱万很早之前就做过决定只要罗伊斯嘟嘴就要凑上去吻他，他也确实这么做了。  
　　

　　交换了一个湿漉漉的吻，罗伊斯撑着胳膊坐起身，抱着个枕头盘腿坐着，莱万看着他眼珠子转来转去一脸狡黠的样子有种不太好的预感。盯着黑发男人看了好一会罗伊斯歪着头模仿他的语气：“My beautiful boy, I want you! You're so cute and have such long legs. I need to slide my cock in your hole asap……哈哈哈哈，莱万，你知道忍住不笑有多困难吗？！太难为我了，我必须咬着舌头才能憋住笑！”说完一把掀开盖在莱万腰间的绒线毯子，轻佻地吹了声口哨，语气夸张的评价：“Wow, what a fantastic cock and body！Beautiful torso all rippled and sweaty！If I had you…I'd never stop telling you that and kissing you.”  
　　

　　罗伊斯还是那个活泼直率嘴巴很坏的罗伊斯，一点都没有变。  
　　

　　莱万抢回毯子没有说话默默把毯子拉过头顶，当起鸵鸟来。罗伊斯咯咯笑着，去扯被黑发男人紧紧抓着的毯子。拉扯一番，莱万把自己裹得更紧了。  
　　

　　罗伊斯隔着毯子去亲他高挺的鼻梁，去摸他的腹肌，从上到下连腹股沟周围都来来回回摸了好几圈，坏笑着在他身上蹭来蹭去，莱万像是打定主意要当毯子里的人任由他摸来摸去也不阻止。“你害羞了吗？莱万。哦，我可爱的莱万害羞了！快出来，让我亲亲你……”不给他继续说下去的机会，莱万掀开毯子把小金毛也一起罩了进去，从额头一直吻到唇角，莱万用大拇指抚弄着他湿润的嘴唇，恨不得再亲吻无数次。鼻尖碰鼻尖的距离，呓语般呢喃着小金毛听不懂的波兰话。  
　　

　　罗伊斯笑骂他实在太过狡猾，随后搂在一起，昏昏睡去。

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas ❤


End file.
